


Enthrallment

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Petting, Hypnosis, M/M, Making Out, Peter is a half breed, Rutting, Season/Series 01, Sex Demon, Thrall Stiles, Underage - Freeform, incubus Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles doesn't know what he would do without Peter. He's too perfect to live without.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Enthrallment

Stiles slows to a stop when he sees him. His phone slips out of his grip as he gawks at the man in front of him in all his beauty. 

“You must be Stiles,” he says so sweetly. Stiles feels his knees go weak. 

Peter comes closer and with every step the world goes hazy around them until Peter is all he can see. 

Hands rest on his hips, pushing him back until his back hits the wall. Peter stands so close it clogs his senses. 

“I would be so lucky to have such a clever boy falling into my lap. You found me, darling. I think that warrants a reward, don’t you think?”

Peter’s breath tickles his lips. Stiles wants nothing more in that moment than to close the distance, to sink into Peter Hale and never come up for air. Stiles has never been one to deny himself something he wants. 

Peter’s kiss feels like it alone could sustain him. His touch grounds him in a way that nothing ever has, and it’s amazing. Stiles doesn’t fight when Peter pulls him closer, or when he slides his hands under his shirt.

A moan escapes him when Peter places a leg between his own and grinds. Peter continues to grind against him, only breaking their kiss to work his way down his throat. Stiles bares his neck to him, his fingers tangling in his hair. He can feel himself on the edge. Just a little bit more and— 

“Peter!” 

Stiles falls to the ground when Peter hits the wall opposite them. It’s like a bucket of ice water is dumped on him seeing Derek standing between them, shifted and seething. 

Derek tells him to run. Peter wants him to stay. Stiles doesn’t move. His thoughts are all jumbled and hard to reach. He wants Peter to touch him again. 

“Honestly Derek, you’re such a prude.” 

Derek falls to the ground hard, revealing a slim black tail wrapped around his ankle leading to Peter’s tailbone. 

Peter rises gracefully, looking down at his nephew as he places his boot on his chest and leans against his knee. “I can see so much of your mother in your eyes. Pity.” 

The air grows heavy with thick sweetness. The next thing Stiles registers is strong arms carrying him away and a prominent lack of Peter. 

*** 

“What did he do to me?” Stiles asks once they’re on the road and he can form words. 

“Peter just tried to make you his thrall.”

“Thrall? Werewolves don’t have thralls. Do you?”

“No. We do not have thralls.”

“Peter’s a werewolf, Derek. I think I’m allowed to question why he would be making thralls. How can he make thralls? He didn’t bite me. He didn’t even flash his eyes at me.”

“Peter is only mostly wolf. He got a tail and his charms from his father.” 

“Are you going to tell me what he is?”

“He’s part incubus.” Derek says right as they park outside Stiles’ house. “Now go to bed. I stopped Peter before he could finish so you should be fine by morning.” 

“Sex demons are real? Is he literally a demon? Please tell me there is not a hell.”

“Bed.”

“Fine then,” Stiles grumbles, “Be that way.”

The house is empty when he goes inside. Stiles still feels disoriented, and takes a shower before sleeping the rest of it off. 

Stiles opens his bedroom door to cold air and an open window. Stiles closes it quickly. The door shuts behind him. 

“Derek can be quite rude, can’t he?”

“Peter.” Stiles sighs as the air grows thick with sweetness again. 

Stiles leans into the light touch of Peter’s claw tracing a line up his shoulder. Warmth flows through him and everything falls away into inconsequential nothingness. Stiles is quickly becoming addicted to it. 

Gently, Peter pulls him back against his front. Stiles tilts his head back until it rests on his shoulder as Peter wraps his arms more securely around him. 

“My darling boy, you’ve yet to receive your reward. Considering how abruptly we were interrupted, would you like one orgasm or five?” Peter punctuates with a hand inching towards the edge of his towel. Stiles’ heart is beating out of his chest by the time it falls to the ground. 

“Just.” Stiles swallows. “Don’t leave. Please don’t leave.”

“Oh darling, you won’t ever be alone again.”

Stiles smiles.


End file.
